DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: The New Apple
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: Fueding Father Story: Creepa opened up her eyes, still feeling a bit drowsy. Applejack was right next to her bed with a glass of water. Applejack:" You ok sugar cube? Ya'll had meh worried sick. Ah brought ya a glass o' water so ya feel a little better." Creepa:" Um... thanks." She took the glass in her hooves, and sipped it, then placed it down on the table next to her. She then took the time to realize that she was laying in a real bed. Applejack:" Somethin' wrong, sugar cube?" Creepa:" My name is Creepa, and... I've never slept in a real bed before." Applejack:" Goodness. Well what have ya been sleepin' in all yer life?" Creepa:" Soul sand. It's not very comfy, but real beds will just explode where I come from. The wool gets too hot, and just explodes." Applejack:" Well now ya have a nice real bed to sleep in. Is it comfy enough?" Creepa:" It's... very comfy actually. I hope I don't get too used to it." Applejack:" Apple Orange told meh everything about you, includin' how yer dad makes ya do stuff ya'll don't wanna do." Creepa:" She told? But she promised to keep it secret." Apple Orange:" Ah'm sorry Creepa, it's just... she's mah mom. Ah have to tell her what she wants to know. Ah would never lie." Creepa:" Maybe it's for the best anyways. You aren't gonna... hurt me are you?" Applejack makes a stern face. Applejack:" Absolutely not. Ah could never do somethin' bad to somepony who don't deserve it. What were ya'll doin' in those cuffs though." Creepa:" My daddy put them on me because I refused to follow in his hoofsteps. I don't understand why making bad things happen is so important to him." Applejack:" Are ya ok? Does it still hurt? Ah want the truth, don't be 'fraid to say if it hurts." Creepa:" No I'm fine now. But I'm still hurting a lot inside. My father would use those cuffs on other ponies that he tortured, and I always felt bad because I couldn't stop it from happening. Now I know for sure how they feel." Applejack:" Don't ya'll worry then, ya won't have to go back to that bad stallion anymore. Yer stayin' here with us." Creepa:" R-really? You mean... this is my home now?" Applejack:" Well technically, this isn't our home, this is just a place we're stayin' 'til we get back to the barn. But you can be a part of the Apple family, and we do whatever it takes to protect eachother." Creepa:" Wow! I've never been invited to somepony else's family before! Come to think of it, I guess it was because I was scared of what might happen to them if I do. My daddy might come and attack. Are you sure I'm welcome here?" Applejack:" Non-sense, ya'll can stay here, an' nopony will have to know yer stayin' with us." Apple Orange:" Isn't that awsome? Yer an Apple now! Welcome to the Apple family!" Creepa smiled softly, blushing with tears of joy in her eyes. Creepa:" (Whispering) I... I'm an Apple..." Orange:" Yep." Creepa:" I don't have to learn your accent do I?" Applejack:" Um... no. Just be you, alright?" Creepa was happy now that she has a better family. Meanwhile, Dan was teying to think of a way to stop this madness. Dan:" Hey Vinyl? Have you noticed that ever since all this nonsense happened, the monsters had only been spawning in Ponyville?" Vinyl:" Huh? Oh, no I haven't noticed. I don't really pay attention all that much." Octavia:" (Sarcastic) Suprise Dan. That's Vinyl for you." Dan:" There is only one explaination I can think of that can shed some light about who is up to this scheme." Vinyl:" Uhuh." Dan:" His name is is Herobrine. He's a man... or was a man, who brought chaos to the land of Minecraftia. People thought he was just a story, a myth even. But I've seen his incidents quite a few times." Vinyl:" Uhuh." Dan:" And he has big, white glowing eyes..." Vinyl:" Uhuh." Dan:" Vinyl, stop it!" Vinyl:" Ok, ok. Sheesh." Cadance:" Dan? Is there anything you know can stop him? You are the only one we can really count on in these sort of situations." Dan:" Now that I think of it, there is one way, but it would require full diamond armor, and golden apples." Twilight:" Golden apples? Are you even speaking english anymore." Dan:" Mind you, my world happens to be very different from yours. I'll also need some pigs, and a carrot... on a stick." Everypony looks at him like he is crazy, but as Cadance said, he is the only one in Equestria that knows his world. Dan goes and crafts some golden apples, Twilight goes to find an earth pony named Carrot Top, to get some carrots, and Fluttershy and Applejack go to get some pigs. They all meet next to the crystal heart. Dan:" Alright, now here's the plan..." Dan tells them the plan, and they aren't too sure if it's a good plan, but they nod anyways. They decide to go through with the plan tommorrow. Later, The foals all gather together to meet in a conversation. Swift:" Terra, I can't believe you're dad is going to face off against the biggest threat that Equestria has ever seen!" Dinky:" What about Tirek?" Chaser:" Yeah, and Discord? I know he's good now, but he kinda creeps me out." Terra:" I hope my dad does ok. He's really strong, but I'm just worried." Creepa sighs. Creepa:" I should be the one go against him. After all, he is destroying Ponyville because I refused his wishes. I'm really sorru you guys." Terra walks up to her with a reassuring smile. Terra:" It's not your fault. You were just wanting to do what's right, instead of doing the wrong, that makes you a good pony." Orange:" Totally! An' don't forget, yer an Apple now. You have a better family than him." Terra:" That reminds me, if Herobrine is your dad, then who is your mom?" Creepa:" Oh I wasn't born that way. I was born through a special spawning ritual. My dad expected an evil colt, but he got he got a sweet filly instead." Orange:" How does the ritual go?" Creepa:" It's really hard to explain, and I would rather not tell anyways. It'll bring back bad memories." Terra:" It's ok, you don't have to tell us." Timey:" Born through a spawning ritual, eh? I'd like to see that. Wait no, I'd rather not actually, it sounds dangerous. But then again I like a little danger once in a while. Don't you?" Chaser:" Um... not really." Timey:" Oh but I'm sure you and Apple Orange may eventually become that really cute couple that explores, and goes on all sorts of really dangerous adventures, eh?" Chaser:" Um..." Timey:" Haha, I love when you make that face. No wonder Apple Orange likes you so much, it really is adorable." Chaser starts blushing, but glares angrily at Timey. Apple Orange pulls Chaser towards her, rapping her hooves around his neck, and glaring at Timey. Orange:" Hey, ya'll quite hitting on mah coltfriend!" Timey:" Ooh... feisty much? No, he's not really my type. If anything I'd much prefer a colt who could stand up for himself." Orange:" Now yer insultin' him? Why ah ah'ta..." Chaser:" Just calm down Orange. We'll get in trouble if we do anything violent." Orange:" Yeah, yer right. Besides, she ain't worth the trouble she is." Timey:" Excuse me? I could take you anyday! Literally, anyday... I'm a Time Lord. Oh. Did you know that even Time Lord art is bigger on the inside? Isn't that amazing? It's so awsome!" The next day, Dan gets himself ready for a big fight. He takes everything he needs, and waits for the train to Ponyville. Terra:" I hope you come back. I'm really gonna be worried." Dan:" Don't worry Terra. I've done this once before, I can do it again." Vinyl:" Be careful out there love." Vinyl kisses his cheek. Derpy:" I made you a batch of muffins in case you get hungry on the way to Ponyville." She brings him a bag of muffins she made. Dan:" Thanks Derpy." Octavia:" You better come back alive, or else there won't be anypony else who can stop my sister from doing her insane activities." Vinyl:" Hey!" Terra:" Bye daddy. Stay safe." Terra hugs her father, making sure she makes herself satisfied before he leaves. He then boards the train, and leaves for Ponyville. Creepa is watching from a safe distance, as she sees DanTDM heading off into danger... with pigs. Creepa wasn't so sure she could live with herself if she let Terra's father die at the hooves of her father. No, she decided she wasn't going to let that happen. She flies off towards Ponyville as well to confront her father. Meanwhile, Dan is repeating his own plan to himself in his head, and trying keep the pigs from causing trouble. Dan:" Alright Dan, you can do this." Once he gets off the train, he leads all the pigs to a fenced area. He then heads to Ponyville to find him, punching and kicking through all the monsters. Dan:" Herobrine! I know you are here!" Herobrine:" Well well! If it isn't the human pony? I figured you would be back for more. I'm gonna pulverize you this time. Not like last time 'cause... err, you already know what happened last time! This time I'll destroy you!" Dan:" Come down here and say that you punk!" Herobrine:" Why you..." Herobrine swoops down to hit Dan, but he dodges, and starts running towards the pig pen. Dan:" Come and spank this flank Herobrine!" Herobrine:" Gerrr! Your taunting is nothing but annoying!" Herobrine throws a fire ball at Dan, making him fumble. He then flies right over Dan's head, and lands in front of him. Dan quickly opens the pig fence, and takes out the carrot on a stick. Dan:" Oh Herobrine..." The pigs come racing out, and Herobrine gasps at them. Dan shoves the carrot on his horn, and Herobrine gets trampled. Dan takes out his sword, and jumps at Herobrine. Herobrine:" No! I will not let this happen again!" BOOM!!! The entire surrounding area around Herobrine was lit on fire by lightning, turning the pigs into zombie pigmen, and knocking Dan to the ground. Herobrine:" Hahahahaha! You thought you could use the same pig distraction like you did last time? Hahahahahaha!" Dan just layed there, struggling to get up. He levitated his sword beside him, and glared in Herobrine's direction. The pigmen came after him, and he slashed through everyone of them, and then clashed with Herobrine's diamond sword. Herobrine:" It's not as easy as you hoped is it? No, I can see this is nerve racking for you. This time, I will destroy you, and take over all of Equestria!" Dan:" No... you... don't!" Dan swung his sword at him again, but Herobrine knocked it out of his levitation's grasp, and then slashed through his cheek, leaving a scar. Dan's cheek was throbbing in pain, as he struggled to get up again, but Herobrine placed a hoof on his head, putting weight on him. Herobrine:" You are so resilient... just like my own daughter. Stubborn, blinded, always seeing the good in people. It's as if she isn't my daughter at all, as if she isn't a Herobrine..." Creepa:" That's because I'm NOT!!!" Herobrine:" What the-" BAM!!! Creepa flew up, and smacked her father in the face so hard, he fell to the ground, leaving a trail of dirt where he slid. Herobrine:" Gah! What are you doing!" Creepa:" Putting you in your place for once!" Herobrine:" I... I am your father! You are the child!" Creepa:" Try me!" Creepa swooped down, but Herobrine flew up swiftly, and Creepa punched the ground so hard, it created a small fissure in the ground. Herobrine:" It's good to see you using your true strength for once. How about you use it for what it's supposed to be for? After all, you are a Herobrine." Creepa:" I am not your daughter anymore Herobrine! I am an Apple!" She flies towards him with her hoof ready to punch. Herobrine:" Wait, you're a wha- AAAAAGH!!!!" He hits the ground again, this time injuring his left wing. Herobrine:" You fool! You can't stop me. How did you even escape the cuffs?" Creepa:" I had some help... from my new family! And they are better than you will ever be!" Herobrine:" You're right... I should've listened. I don't know how I got so caight up, in conquering the world, I forgot what was important." Creepa then is shocked, she doesn't know weather to believe him or not. Herobrine:" Please Creepa, give your father a second chance." He puts a hoof out in front of himself, and smiles. Creepa calms a bit, and flies towards him slowly, and reaches out to grab his hoof. Then suddenly, he grabs her, and slams her to the ground, stepping on her hard so she feels it. Herobrine:" Foolish... as always." Creepa looks up at him with crying, pleading eyes. Creepa:" Please, d-don't do this! Daddy!" Herobrine:" Heheheheh. You thought you could change me? How cute. But it isn't all that effective against the king of terror!" Creepa felt so stupid, she should have seen this coming, but it felt good to think that she actually changed him, that she actually believed him. Now she feels worse than before. Herobrine:" I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it just as easily!" Creepa:" B-but daddy..." Herobrine:" I'm not your father anymore. You said so yourself. Now you face the consequences of disobedience." He raises his sword over top of Creepa. She looks at the blade in tears. Creep never thought he would do this to her. She now realizes that was never cared for by her father, that she was just used. That she was just another accident such as he was himself. Suddenly, a wooden arrow whistles through the air, hitting Herobrine in the neck. He screams, and then looks back to see Dan still up and going, with a bow levitating next to him. He magically pulls the bow back again, and another rips right through Herobrine's good wing... well, not so good anymore. Herobrine:" Gah! You are both fools!" He stomps on Creepa again, burrowing her further into the ground. He then turns around, and sends his sword flying towards Dan, but Dan takes out his sword, and blocks it. He munches a golden apple, feeling a lot healthier than before, and runs towards Herobrine. Herobrine:" How many time... must I kill you!" Dan swings his sword across Herobrine's face, and then turns himself around. He raises his hind legs in the air, and bucks Herobrine in the face. The kick was so powerful, it knocked Herobrine across the field of grass. Herobrine gets angry at this, and starts charging towards him, when a black and yellow figure hits him. It was butter colored pegasus stallion, with black shades, a black shirt, a gold amulet with a purple jewel in it, a brown mane and tail, and his cutie mark was a golden sword, and golden ingot below it. Herobrine:" AAAAAGH!!!" Dan:" What the heck? Skydoesminecraft is... is that you?" Sky:" I'm not Skydoesminecraft anymore... you can call me... Skydoespony." Dan:" Eh... no. I think I'll just call you by your real name Adam." Sky:" Fine, let's get this over with." He takes a gold sword in his mouth, and they both walk up to the weakened Herobrine. Dan:" It's over." Dan sent his sword straight through Herobrine's chest. Herobrine wailed in pain, as he started glowing, and suddenly disappeared. As for Creepa, she was unconscious. Dan levitated her to his back, and they went back to the train station. Creepa woke up on the train, and saw that her father hadn't killed her. She was relieved, yet, sad that she wasn't able to change her father. Dan:" Ah good, you're awake." She gasped when she heard Dan's voice, but quickly realized that he was taking care of her. He was sipping a cup of coffee, and then he offered her a cup as well. Creepa:" Th-thank you." She sipped her coffee gratefully. Sky was sleeping on the train seats, taking up space. But nopony else was on the train with them, so who would care? The problem is, the service mare didn't care for much for laziness, and chewed him out for snoring too loud. Creepa thanked Dan for taking care of her while she was passed out. Dan:" Not a problem. You saved my skull from being crushed, I guess it's the least I could do." Creepa:" So you aren't afraid of me for being the daughter of an enemy?" Dan:" Now if I were to hurt anypony just because of who their parents were, it wouldn't be too fair, now would it?" Creepa:" Is he... is he gone?" Dan:" Yep, I don't think you'll have to worry about him for a long time now." Creepa smiled softly, feeling much calmer. Creepa:" Good." They finally made back to the Crystal Kingdom, and everypony gathered around to see Dan come out of the train. They cheered for him as he went back to his family. Soon after he returned, they all went back to Ponyville to rebuild their houses. Dan of course helped out with everypony's houses, and they all thanked him for it. Terra and her family were happy to be back home, Creepa was happy that she had a new, and much nicer family. Sky had built a house in the clouds. Minuette finally saved enough bits to adopt S'more Milkshake, and the family then moved to Ponyville. The next six months were long, and Swift and Chaser had been dying to see their knew little brother or sister. Finally, the day came, and Rainbow Dash had a baby filly, with a rainbow mane and tail that was a more darker shade than Rainbow Dash's, a blue coat of fur, and big, red eyes like her mother's. Swift was so happy with this. Swift:" Mom, can we name her Lightning?" Rainbow:" Lightning Dash... yeah, that sounds like a great name." Swift:" Alright!" Chaser:" Lightning Dash will be so awsome when she grows up!" Rainbow:" Totally." Terra:" Congradulations miss Rainbow Dash!" Vinyl:" Yeah, your little filly looks totally cool." Dan:" Don't you mean cute?" Vinyl:" I meant what I said." Dinky:" Can I hold her?" Rainbow:" Sure." Swift gives the filly to Dinky. Dinky:" Aw, she's so pretty." Dinky gives the baby belly rubs, and Lightning giggles at this. Amethyst:" Aaawww." Octavia:" Such a peaceful sound." Derpy:" Adorable." Later on, Terra's friends gather around her DJ equiptment to listen to her play. Her mother came as well to play the beats with her. Terra:" You guys ready?" Swift:" Hay yeah!" Timey:" Go for it!" S'more:" Woo woo!" Orange:" Yeah, do it!" Chaser:" Yeah!" Vinyl:" Let's hit it!" Terra starts her music, and everypony around enjoys it. (Click to listen: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yXjFyG3SuEs) Swift:" Woo hoo!" Chaser:" Awsome!" Creepa:" Nice job!" Everypony was happy again, now that Herobrine was gone. Or was he? Meanwhile, deep in a very strange dimension, even uknown to Herobrine himself, he wakes up after six months of being in a coma. The dimension is mostly purple, with small ruined structures, and blocks floating in the air. Herobrine:" Where am I? How could I let this happen? Wait a minute... what is this? A strange dimension? Well, this is very excellent... it's it's beautiful... it's all mine. Hahahahahahahahaha!" TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT SEASON... Also, here's a hilarious video that I found of DanTDM, and wanted to put it here. Feel free to listen if you want. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DV3qk25Toe0 Listen to the remake, it's almost as cool. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LBQvG60YNvY Thanks for reading! The next season of DanTDM/MLP will be coming soon. DanTDM/MLP-Season 3: DanTDM/MLP: Dimension Z: Good Equestrian Life Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)